She Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if this poison is worth it, but then I have remind myself 'I can't live without it.' - Yuffie/Larxene.


**A/N:** In my head, I thought of this as another one of my weird Yuffie/Larxene's cause I'm probably the only one who ever thought of such a weird pairing.  
BUT it could also be seen as an OCxLarxene, if the thought of Yuffie being like this makes you sick, cause it would for me if I didn't write it.  
I need to go to an asylum...

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own. At all!_

**She Makes Dirty Words Sound **_**Pretty**_

_I don't know what I see in her. Actually, I never knew what I saw in her, but I don't think I could leave this either. There's just something about... our situation that keeps me here._

"You're such a fucking pothead, stop dozing off!" her voice makes me wince with the sharp tone. Her eyes glare and I sigh, keeping my eyes in contact with her green ones. A smirk comes across her lips, and once again, she's talking about today at the laboratory. "So, Saix and Xemnas were awfully close today. It was terribly disgusting, but I couldn't help but tease them. They're _so_-"

_She doesn't seem like the type to be into gossip, or to start some, but being the only girl at work, she hates to be 'one of the guys'. It was always a pet peeve, to her, yet she contradicts it, by making __me__ wear the dress..._

"You're zoning out again," her fist makes a loud bang, as I watch it slam on the table we sat at. I turn, letting the corner of my eye catch her eyes shine with aggravation.

"Do you really think I care about your co-worker's love life?" I notice a few old ladies watching from their table, finding my girlfriend's temper entertaining. "'Cause, believe it or not, I don't."

"You're such a bitch," she mutters, then a giggle escapes her lips. "Sometimes I wonder why I never go out with girls _better_ for me."

It's my turn to smirk, as I grab her hand, which was wrapped with black leather. "Larxene, honey. You're a nobody without me. No one would want a heartless girl who could kick their ass."

Her eyes spark with curiousity and probably contentness.

"What about you? You seem to want me," her grip tightened, and I smile.

"Larxene... who would I be without you? I can't live in a life where everyone lies to me, and tells me I'm something I'm not. You always tell me the truth, no matter what. Plus, I guess you can say I'm slightly masochistic."

_I knew when I had first met her, and I was sent to the hospital for a stupid prank, I would never meet someone like her again. If I had knew that I had the chance of getting close to a girl that seemed so heartless, I might not have taken the chance, but I'm glad I did. I'm glad that I get to call Larxene my girl._

She laughs, again. The high pitch screech that I love, for some odd reason. I was never the type of girl to be with her, and yet... we work.

Our waitress was scared to come to us, since we had known her from around town. Her brown eyes wide in fear, as Larxene- _my_ Larxene -asks for the bill. "O-Of course," her quiet voice mumbles, feeding the insides of my girlfriend satisfied.

"So, love," Larxene's voice drowns in a tone that I'm not so sure what to expect from it. Of course, this was my _girlfriend_. She was everything _but_ ordinary. "What would happen if we broke up?"

I can't help but laugh. Larxene and _I_ break up?! I find it crazy that she would think of a thing. "Why Larx, are you trying to hint something out to me? I can just take it, 'cause I'm a big girl too, you know."

"You're not really big, my _baby._"

"Bitch," I mumble, knowing she knows I _hate_ how she treats me like _that._

"Forever yours," she smirks as she drops the money on the table, and trips our poor waitress with her leg, as she held a hot pot of coffee. I can't help but find it _hilarious_, but I surpress my laughter into a quiet giggle, as the girl screamed from the burning liquid.

"Still as cynical and evil as the day I met you," I mumble to myself, as her arm sweeps around my waist and we leave the restaruant. A small vibration makes me notice that Larxene was chuckling. "You're truly my type of girl, you know."

"Good," she says, petting my head like as if I was a cat, "I wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't that way."

Sarcasm drip from her statement, but I know she means it.

_Even with the most poisonous words, I've always felt myself falling deeper and deeper in love. Sometimes I wonder if this poison is worth it, but then I have remind myself 'I can't live without it.' I sometimes wondered if she knew what she did to me._

We got into her car, and as I sit down, I feel myself calming in the aura of Larxene. Whenever I'm at her place, in her office, or like right now, in her car... I can always feel myself at peace. She was the reason for it, and I've always known that it was for a special reason she could do someting like this to me.

"I love you," I don't say it a lot, but when I do, I hope she knows I mean it.

"Awe, but babe. I'm a nobody. No hearts, remember?"

I smack her, and she laughs, turning on her car.

It vibrates, and we're in silence. She turns to my direction, and I stare into her deep green eyes, finding myself almost lost in them again.

"I love you too, you know."

She kisses me, softly, and then I feel a slight sting from the fangs- or teeth she bit me with.

"Bitch," I mumble against her lips.

I feel her smirk. "Forever yours."

My life never seemed so much more perfect, I realize at that moment.

_She was a drug that kept me alive. I didn't care if I would eventually die from it one day, because I knew if I stopped taking it now, I wouldn't make it._


End file.
